Happy Birthday
by ImAGleek5
Summary: Grant and Chris celebrate Chris's 22nd birthday


Title: Happy Birthday  
Pairing: Chris Colfer and Grant Gustin  
Rated: M

A/N: Um so...I seriously dont know what i was thinking when I wrote this. We can just blame it on Grant tweeting Chris for his birthday and me totally taking it out of contexts...So...I guess um enjoy...:) Please review if you like it.

Happy Birthday

The room was semi-dark the sunlight trying to poke its way through into the open blinds hanging from the window. Chris stirred in his sleep, he was laying there dreaming (or so he thought) about getting the best wakeup call ever.

_Grant woke up before Chris and looked over at his beautiful boyfriend sleeping. He laid there for a few more minutes thinking about the perfect way to wake him up. It was his birthday after all, and the simply shake routine was not good enough. Just then a huge smile came across his face. He had the perfect idea. Slowly taking the blanket off of Chris to reveal a perfect pale slender body, grant just smiled to himself. Grant got up and carefully spread Chris's legs. Looking at his cock Chris was already half hard. Grant takes Chris's cock into his hands and gives it a few strokes before putting it into his mouth. Grant couldn't help the moan that came out; he just loved doing this to Chris._

Chris slowly starts to wake up. He starts to moan thinking he is having the best dream, when Grant takes his hand and puts it under his ass and a finger starts to touch on Chris's enterance Chris shoots his eyes open.

"What the fuck Grant?" Chris screams out.  
"Baby seriously just relax…I got you." Grant replied.

In the second Grant sucks harder. Chris lays back down and puts a pillow over his face and screams out in pleasure. Grant continues to suck, licking the pre-cum and licking down the underside making Chris moan even louder.

"Fuck…I…gonna cum shit." Chris says as he takes the pillow off of his face and grips the sheets that he is laying on. Grant just hums in acceptance.  
"Shit shit shit." Chris's knuckles are now so white from griping the sheets. He screams Grants name as he shoots warm cum down Grants throat. Grant taking everything he is given. He pulls off of Chris's cock with a "pop" he sits there for a second making sure he got every last drop. Getting up and straddling Chris's hips he leans down and kisses Chris, licking his bottom lips asking for entrance. Chris happily opens up his lips and Grant's tongue slips in. The kiss is passionate and filled with love. Tasting himself on Grant's lips shouldn't be so hot but he finds himself trying to get hard again. Chris pulls away first.

"mmm thanks baby…but now it's my turn to take care of you" Chris says trailing a hand down Grant's stomach.  
"um it kind of took care of itself babe. Listening to you just scream and moan like that made me cum without even touching myself." Grant winks.

Chris just laughs and pulls Grant closer for some more kisses.

"Happy Birthday Baby."  
"Thanks babe."

Chris got up from the bed and told Grant that he was going to go and take a shower and he should make breakfast while he waits. Grant just nods and kisses Chris on the lips before giving Chris's ass a little love tap. Chris squeaks and heads to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes Chris is walking through the kitchen as Grant is putting the plates onto the table.

"That smells good babe." Chris said walking over and kissing Grant on the cheek.  
"Well I made your favorite…since you are the birthday boy. So here is French Toast with a side of fresh fruit and a Diet Coke." Grant smiled.

Chris wrapped his arms around Grant leaning in for a kiss. Grant turns his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Chris and Grant both start moaning into the kiss before Grant pulls away earning a pout from Chris.

"Babe you need to eat as much as I would love to ravish you all day long, it's your birthday and we have plans and a party to go to." Grant sits down and starts in on eating.

They sat there talking about the upcoming events that tonight held. Chris was pretty excited. He was renting out a Roller Skating place and everyone was dressing up as pirates/ninjas. After they finished Chris took the dirty dishes and loaded them into the dish washer and turn it on. Chris walked back to the table smiling at Grant.

"So what are we going to do right now?" Chris asked.  
"Well I'm going to hop into the shower…get dressed…and then I'm all yours, whatever you want to do." Grant answered back.  
"ok…" as all Chris said as Grant got up from the table and walked toward the bathroom.

Chris was sitting on the couch reading a magazine once Grant was finished getting ready. Grant just stood in the door way looking at Chris and smiling. Finally he walked over and sat next to him putting his arm around Chris's shoulders. Chris snuggled into the touch.

"Ready?" Grant asked.  
"Yup." Chris replied back.

After locking up the door the boys headed to the car and got in. The spent most on their morning walking up and down the beach, the weather was to perfect. The also walked around town stopping, once in a while to go into a few shops that caught Chris's eye. Grant would just laugh when Chris saw something that he really wanted and got super excited about it. Grant was happy, and he loved Chris so much.

They stopped for lunch a small café around the corner. It was their favorite place to go when they actually had time together. Bottom line Chris was busy with all of his projects and so was Grant. Lunch was nice; Grant even got the wait staff to sing Happy Birthday to Chris. Chris totally went red in the face when he saw them come out and sing. And he promised Grant that pay back was in order for him later, and of course Grant was so ready for that.

They walked around for a few more hours before heading back to their place to get ready. After unloading the few bags Chris had into the apartment he went to the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. Grant walked in.

"Hey babe, do you want your gift now or…" Grant asked sitting next to him.  
"Now is fine if you want." Chris was now all of a sudden giddy. He loved getting gifts.

Grant walked to his dressed drawer and pulled out an envelope. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Chris putting the envelope into his hands. Chris just smiled and started ripping it open. Chris eyes lit up when he saw what was inside.

"We…We…are going to Paris Grant?" Chris asked almost in tears.  
"Yes baby…I've cleared our schedule and everything. We are going to gone for 10 whole days." Grant pushed Chris down onto the bed straddling his lap. He leaned in and get close to his ear and whispered.  
"10 whole days of nothing but us…no interruptions, just us on the beach, waking up even ever we want. I also get a private little house for us so you can be as loud as you went as I fuck that pretty little ass into the mattress."  
Grant pushed his down on Chris's cock making Chris moan.  
"God I love when you make sounds like that."

Grant got up off the bed walking to the closet. Chris came up and wrapped his arms around Grants front kissing his back and that send shivers down Grants spine.

"As much as I would love for you to keep doing that…we really need to get ready and get to your party…we can't make the birthday boy late." Grant kissed Chris's lips.  
"Fine.." Chris pouted and went to his closet and pulled out tonight outfit.

It took both boys a while to get ready. But once they were done they looked fantastic. Chris walked out of the bathroom and looked at Grant and smiled.  
"Wow babe you look hot." Chris winked.

Grant turned around the look at Chris and his jaw dropped. Chris was wearing a cut off shirt with shorts.  
"You're the one that's super-hot." Grant walked towards Chris. Whispering in his ear.  
"I could take you right now and bend you over that bed and not think twice, that's how hot you look right now. But…we have to get going." Grant said earning once again another pout from Chris.

Looking into the mirror again and making sure thing was in place the 2 boys headed out and got inside of Chris's car. Once they get to where they were going Grant got out and ran to open the door for Chris. Chris kindly thanked him and the walked hand in hand into the roller skating place. Once entering the building they could tell the party was in full swing. Everyone saw as Chris walked through the door and they all screamed "Happy Birthday" They all came over to Chris and gave his hugs and kisses and once again telling him happy birthday. Grant just watched from the side giving Chris room to greet everyone.

Chris walked over to Grant after a while and tugged him into a hug.  
"Ready to skate baby?" Chris asked him.  
"Of course." Grant answered.

They got on their skates and headed to the skating floor. The 2 boys laughed at each other they were both holding on the one another so that they wouldn't fall on their asses. From time to time Grant would steal a few kisses from Chris.

The girls skated over the Chris and Grant and asked if they could steal the Birthday boy for a few minutes. Grant of course said yes and he went to go and get a drink. After getting his drink he skated back and looked over at Chris on the floor. _God he's so fucking hot _Grant thought to himself while taking a sip of his drink. Grant needed to look away or he would have a hard on and now isn't the time or place for that. He cursed Chris for being so fucking hot. Grant couldn't take it anymore he downed the rest of his drink and threw the cup away and skated over to Chris.

"Mind if I steal him away for a few minutes." Grant asked the girls.  
"Nope…take him." Lea said.

Grant took Chris hand and his took him into a room that semi-lit and empty.

"What are we doing in here?" Chris asked.  
Grant didn't say anything he just kissed Chris and started to thrust his hard cock next to Chris's. Chris let out a moan and kissed him back. The kiss was full of lust and want and Chris couldn't get enough. He wanted more…needed more. Grant licked his way into Chris's mouth and he moved it all around just tasting Chris.

"Fuck Grant I need more…" Chris moaned out.  
Grant got down on his knees and pulled Chris shorts and boxers down with one swipe. Grant leaned in and kissed the tip of Chris's cock, before taking me fully into his mouth for the second time today. The sounds that were coming out of Chris's mouth was making Grant even harder. Grant took his hand and slowly made its way up to Chris's puckered hole only to find something there. Grant put his hand down and looked up at Chris with a questioning look.

"Well I was planning on this to happen, while I was getting dressed in the bathroom was I also working myself open and I put one of the plugs inside of me so that way when something happened I would be ready to go." Chris said. Grant groaned at the info that Chris just shared with him, making him suck harder and earning a louder moan from Chris. Grant pulled off Chris's cock with a pop, and stood up now facing him.

"Seriously I fucking love you, I hope you know that." Grant said.  
"I love you, too."

Both boys took off their skates. Grant reached into his back pocket and pulled out a travel size packet of lube. He opened it up and poured a good amount into his hand and puts it all over his dick making sure to not miss a spot. He told Chris to turn around and lean against the wall. Chris did as he was told. Grant got closer and carefully pulled out the plug setting it on the floor.

"mmm ready baby?" grant asked Chris.  
"Fuck yes…" Chris answered back.

Grant took his cock into his hand and lined it up with Chris's hole and slowly pushed all the way in. Chris liked it rough so he didn't feel bad about not pushing in a little bit in at a time. But once Grant was fully in he stood still for a second and Chris told him to move. Grant started to slowly thrust into Chris and the feeling was so amazing.

"God Chris Fuck you feel so good wrapped around my cock right now." Grant moaned out.  
"Shit Grant…faster." Chris replied.

Grant than picked up the pace going faster and harder. He started to feel the all too familiar felling in the bottom of his stomach telling him that he was going to cum soon.

"Babe I'm so close." Grant groaned.  
"Me too." Chris said.  
"God just look at you, your so fucking hot I got so hard when you told me you already prepped yourself. God you are just so fucking perfect. You such a good boy taking my cock like that."  
Chris couldn't say anything he just started to moan even louder.

"Fuck Fuck…babe I'm going…too…." And in that split second Grant was coming inside of Chris moaning his name as he did. After hearing Grant, it sends Chris over the edge and he in return came. Both boys just stood there for a minute trying to catch their breathes. After a few more minutes Grant pulled out of Chris. He looked across the room and spotted some paper towel. He went over and gets some making sure to wet it and brought it back over and cleaned both of them up. Grant threw the packet in to the track and Chris picked up the plug putting it into his pocket. Grant leaned in and kissed Chris and smiling while he did.

"Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever babe." Chris said breaking the kiss.  
"My pleasure…literally." Grant just laughed and placed a kiss to Chris's cheek.

Both boys walked out the room hoping no one would of noticed that they were gone. Thank god no one did. They went out and skated and partied with their friends having the time of their lives. The night was just perfect in Chris's eyes.


End file.
